<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning cuddles by SoggyLettuce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694028">Morning cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoggyLettuce/pseuds/SoggyLettuce'>SoggyLettuce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gosh dangit Afton [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love confession?, Other, william afton x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoggyLettuce/pseuds/SoggyLettuce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically you wake up in his arms and he’s mumbling pet names and stuff like that</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Afton | Dave Miller/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gosh dangit Afton [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on my phone, I’ll hopefully come back and edit it on my computer,  unless I forget about it. </p>
<p>This isn’t really in character I just need fluff hhhhhh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You never thought a murderer could be so soft, kind, or loving. You always knew murderers to be cold blooded and mean, mean things. </p>
<p>But not William. </p>
<p>Here you were, waking up in his lap while both of you lay on his bed, a random movie making muffled noises. You were too busy focusing on him to tell what movie it was. What time was it again?</p>
<p>8:32 am on a Saturday. Too early for you, and seemingly too early for him.</p>
<p>Still obviously half awake, he had you flush against his chest, while he combed his fingers through your hair and lightly traced patterns on your back.  You could hear him whispering some words to himself as not to wake you up. You strained your ears to hear better, yet you could only make out a few words.<br/>
“My dear”, “darling”,  “love”, “y/n”,</p>
<p>And “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you.” You repeated those three words in your head over and over again.</p>
<p>You couldn’t keep the smile off of your face. He was yet to say that straight up to you.</p>
<p> Nuzzling your head in the crook of his neck, you slowly slid your arms around him.</p>
<p>“Oh! Good morning, dear” he croaked, seeming surprised by your movement.</p>
<p>You shifted, straddling his waist and moving your head to look up into his eyes, usually a cold grey but now warm and seemingly blue. </p>
<p>“What’s with the smile?” He asked, a hint of a smile coming onto his own face. </p>
<p>Your smile widened and you shook your head, he was just too cute.
<br/>
Cute.
<br/>
Such a weird word to describe a child murderer. </p>
<p>“I love you too, ya dork” you laughed, wrapping your hands back around his neck, hiding your smile in the crook. </p>
<p>He tensed up for a second, before melting in your embrace, wrapping his own hands tightly around you.<br/>
“Ack! William, I love you but don’t kill me just yet!” You half-joked,<br/>
“Haha, sorry, sorry, y/n.” He loosened his grip, but still held you snugly against him.<br/>
“What time is it?”you asked, hoping it’s wasn’t to late to sleep for a little more.<br/>
“Hmmm.. 8:40.” You groaned, pushing your face deeper into him.<br/>
“Too earlyyyyy..” You whined into his neck.<br/>
“Back to sleep, I’m guessing?” He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around the both of you.<br/>
“Back to sleep.” You yawned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ASHHSND IM SORRY THAT PROBABLY SUCKED</p>
<p>dunno why it got bunched up at the end, I’ll try to fix it HHHH</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>